Bernard
by NickJonasroxmysockdraw
Summary: A evil doll haunts a school. Based on my nightmare.


Bernard part 1

Twenty years ago, a boarding school in London, England discovered a formula to make inanimate objects become animate. A six year old girl named Jennifer Brady voluntarily brought her doll into school. The doll had short brown hair and black piercing eyes. He wore a blue top and red shorts. Once the needle went into the doll, there was no turning back for Jennifer. She ran into the road crying with shock. Her doll sitting on the side swinging his legs.

"This cant be happening!" She screamed to the doll. As she screamed this, a stolen car came around the corner, when Jennifer saw it, it was too late. Her body launched into the front of the car and her doll was left on the pavement, watching Jennifer be carried away in an ambulance.

Chapter 1

_Twenty years later_

_beginning of school term_

"Come on, guys, we are going to be late!" I shouted to my friends Charlotte, Amy, Lucy and Kerry. All my other friends were already in lessons but we had slept in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlotte sighed, running down the corridor. I pressed the button for the lift to come.

"What took you so long?" I cried. I climbed into the lift and pressed the button to take us to English.

"Chill out Hollie, we wont be late." Lucy smiled. I smiled back.

The lift suddenly stopped. It started shaking.

"Were not here yet, why has it stopped?" Amy cried. I looked up.

"It must have broke down. Call the office Lucy." Kerry whispered. I looked out the small, rectangular window of the elevator.

"I don't think it broke down. I think there is something in the way stopping it." I pointed to a small, misty figure in the distance.

"What is that?!" Amy gasped. Kerry squinted and put her head closer to the window. She started banging on the window with her fist.

"It looks like a doll or something." Lucy whispered. The doll like figure started crawling along the wire in the lift shaft. It was coming towards us and the closer it got, the more doll like it seemed. The doll had short brown hair and a blue top with red shorts. In the background, I could hear a very muffled noise. The closer the doll got, the louder the noise went.

"OK this is really freaking me out!" I cried. Kerry pressed her face against the window.

"What do you want, retard?! Leave us alone." She screamed, fiercely bashing her fists against the window. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kez, your just going to make him angrier." I whispered. The noise started to get louder. It was a very disturbing noise, a bit like when a toddler gets his own way.

"Na na na na na!" The doll grinned, the closer he got, the louder and slower he said it.

"Make him stop!" Amy cried. "I'm too pretty to die!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I give up. If he wont voluntarily let us go, I'll make him." Kerry shouted.

"Don't Kez! You might get hurt!" I cried, trying to pull her back.

"She is. I need to be in class. I want a good grade." Charlotte whispered. Kerry nodded.

She barged into the window and it violently came unattached. Kerry sat on the edge of the ledge and pushed herself through the hole.

"Kerry get back in!" I cried.

"No. If that retard can climb along this, so can I!" She shouted. She put her feet on the 3cm thick wire that led across the lift shaft and started crawling along it.

"Don't fall!" Amy shouted across the shaft. The doll got closer and closer to Kerry, crawling along the rope going "Na na na na na!".

I closed my eyes, hoping Kerry would not fall. I heard a scream and a thud. I opened my eyes and ran to the window. I saw Kerry's body helplessly falling down the shaft. She was dead.

"NOOO! Kerry!!" I cried, tears screaming down my face.

"Na na na na na!" The doll started laughing. Suddenly, the elevator started to move again. The doors opened and I climbed out, into the corridor.

"Sophie! Erin! Grace! Jess!" I cried, running to some of my other friends.

"Whats the matter Hol? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Sophie hugged me.

"Ker-Kerr-Kerry" I stuttered.

"What is it?" Jess asked Lucy. Lucy looked at Jess, and, still shaking, told them everything.

"But, how is that possible? I mean, a evil doll? Its like something from a horror movie." Erin whispered. Grace shook her head.

"We have to tell somebody. A teacher or something. We have to tell now before someone else gets hurt." She cried. I nodded.

"Grace is right. Kerry is dead. We always thought Kerry would be the last one of us to die, who knows what is going to happen next, we cant trust our instincts." I whispered. Amy looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I walked into my English class and walked straight up to the teacher.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted. I turned and walked to her. "They wont believe you. The doll thing will still be in the elevator shaft. Me, Grace, Erin and Jess will go looking for it. You guys stay here. Anything happens, i'll call you and you can get a teacher." I looked at her.

"OK but be careful. Please." I hugged Sophie. They walked away and I took a long look, this may be the last time I would ever see them all.

"Wait!" I cried. "I'm coming." We walked up to the elevator with them. There was a piece of string hanging from the elevator. There was a doll hanging on the end of the string.

"Nice." Grace poked the doll.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jess cried. I nodded.

"Na na na na na" I heard coming from the ceiling. I looked up.

"I think he's in the air shaft." I whispered.

Chapter 2

"We cant get him now." Erin sighed.

"Erin, we weren't going to _get_ him, were not the police. He's a doll. I just wanted to see him again. I still cant believe that this is possible." I said. Grace looked at me, worryingly.

"Your right. We are not the police. And the police are not going to believe us." She cried. She was right too. We needed evidence.

I went to the principles office and asked to speak to him.

"What is it Hollie" He sighed. I told him the whole story. He stood up.

"I-i-i cant believe he's back."

"What?! You mean, he has been here before?!" I gasped. He nodded.

"Little Jennifer Brady, aged only six years old, brought this thing into our life. Bernard, she called him. She got put in a coma by him. She survived but we didn't see her again." He cried.

"You mean, she is still alive?" Jess asked, smiling. Mr Scott nodded. I grinned.

"Do you know where she is living now?" I asked. Mr Scott shook his head.

"But I know someone who will." He stood up and directed us to classroom 8hn.

"Miss, there is someone who wants to see you." He spoke very steadily. Miss Brady nodded.

"Bring her in." she sighed. I stepped forward.

"Sorry to interfere miss but I would like to talk to you about Jennifer." I spoke quietly and nervously. She might not even know what I was on about. She was a teacher, she wouldn't believe me.

"What about her?!" She nervously spoke. I looked at her curiously. Something did not seem right.

"Na na na na na" Bernard started again.


End file.
